You Are My World
by foreverphelps
Summary: Hermione is relaxing in the common room on a stormy night when Fred Weasley stumbles in and they get talking.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. I was merely having fun creating a plot!**

**This is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it's sucky. Please review, and feel free to leave constructive criticism on how I can improve my story!**

Hermione Granger sat cross legged in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, an open book sitting in her lap and gazing at the flickering flames as she listened to the rain hitting the windows. Winter had finally come around at Hogwarts and Hermione loved nothing more than sitting by the fire, listening to the sound of the weather and being curled up with a good book. She glanced around the room; she was the only one still up. She didn't know the time, but was pretty sure she should probably be in bed by now. Hermione took a deep breath and leant her head back on the seat of the couch, enjoying the peace and quiet.

The silence was broken by a boy rushing into the common room, his teeth chattering and panting as he tried to warm himself up. Hermione looked up and recognised him immediately by his tall figure, freckled face and flaming red hair. It was the boy that she had developed feelings for in her fourth year after he had comforted her when Ron ruined the night of the Yule Ball for her. It was the boy who was extremely attractive, with his cute smirk that reeled all the ladies in. It was none other than Fred Weasley.

Fred looked down at Hermione sitting on the ground. "Hey 'Mione." He said, grinning at her. "Hi Fred." Hermione replied, smiling back at him. He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them up. "Chilly, isn't it?" He said as he approached her to join her in front of the fire. Hermione closed her book and placed it next to her. "A bit." Fred plonked himself down on the floor, leaning forward to place his hands near the flames. He sat like this for a few seconds before rubbing his hands together again, then leaning back against the couch behind him.

"What are you doing still up?" He asked as he turned to look at her. "I like reading down here on nights like this," Hermione replied, glancing around the room once again. "It's relaxing." Fred nodded. Hermione was getting butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't had a proper conversation with him since the night she spilled her heart out to him after the Yule Ball, and he had sat there, with his arms wrapped around her, listening to every word she had said and telling her she didn't need Ron, and that there were other genuine guys who she deserved that would love her and think the absolute world of her. Remembering their conversation, Hermione looked at Fred, blushing. "I… I should probably go to bed now, it's getting late." She said as she stood up. She grabbed her book and turned around to walk up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Wait," Fred said as he jumped to his feet. Hermione turned around to see Fred standing there, holding out his hand. "Let me walk you." Hermione hesitated for a moment; her head was being taken over by her curious thoughts. _Did he have feelings for her? Surely there was something, otherwise he wouldn't be offering his hand to walk her upstairs, right?_ She looked up at him. His eyes were welcoming as he smiled at her, and then he took a step closer to her. Hermione blushed and smiled back at him, taking a step towards him and placing her hand in his. Fred gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they walked towards the stairs.

They finally got up the stairs and were standing outside Hermione's dormitory. Hermione released Fred's hand and went to open the door. "Goodnight Fred," she said smiling as she turned around to walk inside. She felt a hand on her shoulder as Fred turned her back around to face him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing him closer to her. Hermione gasped, to which Fred smirked then he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Their lips moved in sync and Fred moved his hand from her waist and placed it on her cheek, caressing her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as Fred ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking permission to enter. Hermione opened her mouth slightly and Fred slipped his tongue in, then started gently exploring her mouth and running his hands through her hair. Hermione did the same. _He's a great kisser,_ Hermione thought. After about a minute, Fred broke their kiss and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Hermione." He said, grinning widely and Hermione blushed and bit her lip. "I've wanted to do that for a really long time too." She whispered back. Fred loosened his grip from her and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Hermione." He said as he turned to make his way downstairs. "Night Fred." He started walking down the stairs and Hermione was just walking into the dorm when she turned around and rushed back out. "Fred!" she called, and he turned back and ran back up the stairs.

"Yeah?" He said, looking confused. Hermione bowed her head, shuffling her feet, trying to find her words then looked back up at him. "Do you remember what you said to me the night of the Yule Ball?" Fred grinned. "You mean when I said you deserved so much more than ickle Ronniekins and that there was someone great out there who would love you for who you are?" Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. "Do you really believe that?"

Fred took a step closer to her and took her hand in his, caressing it with his thumb. "I know that for a fact, 'Mione," he said softly. "In fact, he may be closer than you think." He winked at her, then leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on her cheek before turning around and heading back down the stairs, gone within two seconds. Hermione stood at the top of the stairs, blushing. _He likes me._ Hermione said to herself, and a gasp escaped from her lips, then she smiled. _He really likes me. And he kissed me! _She spun around happily, then turned back to the dorm, quickly slipping into her pyjamas and sliding into bed, smiling as she sunk her head into her pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. I was merely having fun creating a plot!**

**Also, I'd like to thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! They mean so much to me :')**

It had been three days since Hermione's encounter with Fred in the common room, and their special moment hadn't left her mind once. Although she hadn't spoken to him since, they often made eye contact with each other and Hermione would blush as Fred winked at her, and then smirked. This constantly left her with butterflies in her stomach and her attraction towards Fred grew stronger and stronger.

This was no different that Monday morning as she sat herself next to Ron and Harry in the Great Hall for breakfast. She glanced around the room and her eyes locked onto Fred's, who was grinning at her. Hermione smiled back at him before looking down at her knees, feeling her cheeks getting hot.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked at his best friend with concern. Hermione lifted her head quickly and nodded. "I'm fine." She said as she took a mouthful of cereal. Harry looked up her up and down uncertainly before exchanging a look with Ron and shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Fred was on the opposite end of the table as Hermione, his head turned towards her, meeting her eyes as she gazed back at him. He grinned at her, and she gave him a small smile back before blushing and bowing her head. Fred laughed to himself quietly. He always loved the way she would blush when he gave her his well-known, ever so charming grin. He thought it was adorable.<p>

George, who was sitting across from Fred, sat staring at him, one eyebrow raised, his pumpkin juice in his hand and smiling crookedly. He knew his twin better than anyone else, so he knew exactly what the look on Fred's face meant. "Alright," he said, placing his drink down and crossing his arms on the table in front of him. "Who is she?"

Fred turned around to look at his brother, snapped out of his thoughts about the witch he had fancied since his fifth year. He cleared his throat, trying to act natural. "Who?" he asked, looking George in the eye and forcing on a calm face as he tried to cover the fact that he was hiding something.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Freddie," George said, laughing slightly as he took another sip of his juice before continuing. "We've been together since we were conceived, I know that look better than anyone." Fred gulped. His brother was right; they could read each other like a book. He scratched his head nervously. "Uh… what look?" George shook his head at Fred's attempt to cover himself.

"Oh, you know. The one where you constantly glance across the room, smirking and winking and your eyes lighten up. The look you used to have when you were with Angelina." Fred shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Don't bring that up, Georgie." He mumbled. He was still trying to forget what she did to him in their fourth year. They had been dating for 7 months before he had caught her snogging Oliver Wood outside the Quidditch pitch. He was heartbroken, he had loved Angelina, and although he was civil towards her now, he never fully forgave her.

"I'm sorry, Fred," George said softly, interrupting Fred's thoughts. "But it just goes to show, whoever this girl is, you must really care about her." Fred sighed and looked up at his twin. "I really do." George nodded. "So, you gonna tell me who she is?" At that moment, Fred looked across the hall and saw Hermione get out of her seat. She looked over at him and smiled shyly before picking up her book and leaving the hall.

Fred quickly finished off his breakfast then stood up. "Later," he said, turning to leave the hall. "I've gotta go do something, I'll meet you in the common room in an hour." George sighed. "Alright." he replied as he went back to drinking his juice. He had to find out who the girl was that was making his brother so sketchy, so after taking the last sip of his juice he gathered his stuff and sneakily followed Fred.

* * *

><p>Hermione climbed up the stairs of the Grand Staircase making her way to the library. She had to get out of the Great Hall; she was starting to feel far too uncomfortable with Ron and Harry as they kept nagging at her to tell them why she was being so weird. They were her best friends, but there were some things she just couldn't tell them. She finally reached the second floor and was walking up the corridor when suddenly someone's arms wrapped tightly around her waist behind her, lifting her up and pulling her around the corner before placing her feet back on the ground. Hermione squealed a little before feeling a hand clasp over her mouth.<p>

"Shhh… it's only me." Fred said as he turned her to face him and pulled her into a tight hug, his head buried in her neck. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. She could feel Fred's breath down her back and she shuddered. "Hi, Fred." She whispered. Fred gently squeezed her before pressing kisses on her neck. "I missed you, Mione." Hermione snuggled her face into his neck. "I missed you too." Fred lifted his head from her neck and leaned forward, and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>George carefully followed Fred up the stairs, making sure he kept his eye on him and being careful not to make a sound. He tried to figure out who he was following, but he couldn't see anyone else but him and his brother. When Fred stopped when he got to the second floor and quickly looked around him suspiciously before turning the door handle and entering the corridor.<p>

George ran up the next flight of stairs and charged through the door to the second floor, but he couldn't see anyone. "Darn!" He whispered to himself in frustration. Then, he heard a voice. It was a voice he was familiar with but he couldn't quite put his finger on it at that point. The voice was from a girl, and she had said "I missed you too." George pushed himself against the wall quietly and peered around the corner. His jaw dropped as he saw Fred's arms wrapped around a bushy haired girl as he kissed her passionately.

Making sure not to make too much noise, George backed up. He crept out of the second floor corridor and quickly ran back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting down on the couch putting his hands to his mouth. "Granger?" He whispered to himself. "Fred likes Granger?"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. I was merely having fun creating a plot!**

Hermione felt Fred's warm breath on her cheek as they kissed. There was something about Fred's kisses that made her feel so special. The way he caressed her, holding her cheeks, or running his hands gently through her hair. The way he would softly slide his tongue in and around her mouth, occasionally massaging her tongue with his own. Or the way his breathing would slowly start getting heavier, giving her butterflies in her tummy and making her feel as if they were the only people in the world. The passionate kisses they shared were really something special.

"Fred?" Hermione whispered, her lips still pressed against Fred's. "Hmm?" he responded, not wanting to break their kiss, but Hermione pulled her lips away from his and buried her face into his chest. "We should probably stop now, or someone's going to see us." She said, laughing slightly. Fred let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her. "Fine," he mumbled as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I've just missed you too much." Hermione smiled into his chest. "I've missed you too." Fred lifted his head and placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head so they were making eye contact.

"You know, we should really do more than just snog each other, Hermione." A gasp escaped Hermione's mouth and her eyes widened. _Surely he wasn't thinking of shagging, we've only kissed twice! _She thought to herself. Fred noticed the look of panic in her face and quickly waved his hands down, reassuring her. "That's not what I meant!" He said, slightly embarrassed. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and Fred laughed. "I just meant we should hang out with each other properly." Hermione blushed a little as she smiled up at him. "You mean… like dates and stuff?" Fred grinned back at her, then held her hand in his. "Yeah, dates. I like the sound of that." He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand and cleared his throat. "We can have our first one tonight, if you like?" Hermione leaned into him, resting her head against his chest. "I'd love to." She whispered.

Fred smiled widely and kissed the top of her head. "Great. So how about we meet in the common room tonight at 7?"Hermione looked up at him. "Sounds good." She said with a smile. Fred leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Dress warm." He whispered in her ear before stepping back, giving her a wink, and walking off.

* * *

><p>As Fred made his way up to the common room, he thought about where to take Hermione for their date. Surprisingly, he was slightly nervous. He had been on many dates before, but they had never meant much to him. He would take a girl out for a couple hours, snog them for a bit, then take them to a brook cupboard or an abandoned classroom and shag them.<p>

But Hermione was different. Fred cared about her more than he had ever cared about a girl, including Angelina. He also felt very protective of Hermione after comforting her the night of the Yule Ball. Ever since that night, if he ever saw Ron and Hermione having an argument, he would step in and sort it out so she wouldn't get hurt like that again. He knew then that his feelings were getting stronger and stronger. He had to make their date special.

Fred was so lost in his thoughts about their date when he burst into the common room that he didn't notice his twin lying sprawled across the couch, until he heard him dramatically clearing his throat. Fred looked over at him. "Oh, hey Georgie. Didn't see you there." George raised one eyebrow then stood up, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking at Fred suspiciously.

"So, Granger, huh?" George said, smirking as Fred's eyes widened in shock. "How did you know about that?" he whispered, glancing nervously around the room. George laughed at his brother's expression. "Relax, Freddie! You look like you've just committed murder!" He joked. Fred gave him a glare, making George roll his eyes and continue.

"I followed you up to the second floor and saw you two snogging each other, it's really no big deal," George said, then he chuckled again. "Although I must admit I was pretty shocked. I mean, you usually go for the more active ones, if you know what I mean." He winked at his twin and smirked, but that quickly vanished when he saw Fred's expression turn from shock to anger as he tightened up.

"Hermione is not just another one of those girls!" Fred snapped. George raised his hands. "Relax, mate. I'm just trying to loosen you up. You've been so tense lately." He said softly. Fred sighed. "I know. I'm sorry." He mumbled. George reached out and gave Fred's shoulder a squeeze. "She really means something to you, doesn't she?" Fred nodded. "She really does," he said, sitting himself down on the couch. "I care about her a lot, you know?" He took a deep breath. "We're going on a date tonight." He said, his voice shaking slightly. George quickly picked up on the tone in his voice and took a seat next to him.

"What, are you nervous?" he asked, confused. Fred nodded again, his eyes now glued to his feet. "Why? You've been on plenty of dates before. You never get nervous with this kind of thing." Fred sighed. "But this one's different." He ran his fingers through his hair. "All those other dates were mainly so I could shag them. I'd never use Hermione like that." George nodded. "Where are you gonna go?" Fred looked up at his brother. "I have a plan," he said, rising to his feet. "But I'm going to need your help."

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't focus properly for the remainder of the day. She couldn't stop thinking of her date with Fred. It was their first date, and she was excited, but nervous, and she spent a lot of her time that day coming up with scenarios on how they could spend their date. Her final class for the day was Potions, and she had no idea what was going on. She had paid no attention to Professor Snape all lesson, which was not like Hermione at all.<p>

Harry noticed the look of confusion on Hermione's face and tapped her on the shoulder. "You okay, Hermione?" he asked, concerned. "You don't really seem yourself today." Hermione looked up and smiled at him. "I'm fine, just tired." She responded as she stared back down at her notes, attempting to do the set classwork. Harry sighed and leant over to Hermione.

"You're hiding something from me, Hermione." He said sternly. Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. "I told you, I'm just tired." Harry rolled his eyes. "When has being tired ever stopped you from concentrating in class? Look, you haven't even done anything." He said, pointing at the empty cauldron in front of Hermione. She gently slapped his hand away and looked back at him. "Just don't worry about it, I'm fine." Harry sighed, realising she wasn't going to give in. "Fine." He muttered, then turned to make his potion.

As soon as class was dismissed, Hermione raced out of the classroom and sped down the corridor, but as she whipped around the corner, she slammed into none other than George Weasley. "Well, look who we have here." He said, smirking. "Hi, George." Hermione said, embarrassed. "Hope you're ready for tonight." He said, grinning at her. Hermione blushed. "So… you know?" George laughed. "Of course I do! That boy can't keep anything from me for too long!" Hermione laughed a little. "I'd better head off, I have to at least try to get some work done before this date." She smiled. "Alright then," George said, smiling back. "Enjoy your night – it's gonna be a night to remember."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. I was merely having fun creating a plot!**

**Also, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been preoccupied with school and other things, but here we go. I'm not very happy with this chapter, but at least I've put something out.**

Hermione stared out the window of her dormitory, fiddling with the button on her coat as she admired the scene. It was dark outside, the sky was clear of clouds and filled with lots of twinkling stars and the moon was glowing brightly. She glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall over her bed, and the butterflies seemed to increase as she read what it said. 6.50pm. 10 minutes left. 10 minutes until her date with Fred.

Hermione stepped away from the window and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had tried her hardest to dress nicely, still keeping in mind what Fred had said. "Dress warm." She had settled with a pair of jeans and her knee high brown boots, a white knitted sweater under a long black coat, and a plain grey scarf. She sighed, thinking she looked too ordinary. _He won't mind, will he? _She thought to herself, biting her lip slightly. "Relax, Hermione!" She said to her reflection. "Everything's going to be fine." She took a deep breath and turned to head for the door, making her way down to the common room a little earlier than she needed to be.

When Hermione made it into the common room, she saw Fred already down there, leaning against the armrest of the sofa opposite the fireplace, his arms folded across his chest and smirking at her. "Couldn't wait another 10 minutes to see me, could you?" he said with a wink. Hermione blushed. Fred laughed and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the forehead. "You ready?" He asked, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Of course." Hermione replied, smiling back at him. Fred held out his hand and Hermione took it, intertwining their fingers as he led the two of them out of the common room.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked impatiently as they walked down the stairs, passing the second floor. Fred laughed at the tone in her voice. "Stop whining, we'll be there soon." She sighed, but continued walking. They made it down the rest of the stairs and were crossing the entrance courtyard when they ran into George.

"Evening, you two." He said with a wink. Fred laughed and put a hand to his twin's shoulder. "Everything sorted, George?" George nodded, smiling. "It's all set. You two have a good night." He said as he turned to walk in the opposite direction. Hermione looked up at Fred, confused. "What was that all about?" She asked. Fred gently placed his hand on her cheek, caressing her. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, love." He said before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss against her lips. Hermione blushed, and Fred laughed. "Am I making you nervous?" He asked, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione laughed, too. "Of course not. Let's go." She placed her hand in Fred's and he continued leading her to their destination.

They headed down the long flight of stairs which lead them to the boat house, and Hermione gasped. There was a boat sitting in the lake, with soft cushions on the seats and candles all around it. "Oh Fred," she said, completely lost for words. "I love it." Fred smiled and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I thought you might." He said as he kissed her neck. He then spun her around so she was facing him and leaned into her, kissing her passionately.

They remained like this for another minute before Fred broke the kiss, making Hermione whine. "Hey, there's plenty more where that came from," Fred said, laughing. "But how about we get started with this little date?" Hermione smiled and nodded, as he led her over to the boat, helping her in then taking a seat next to her. "Are we allowed to be out in this?" She asked, concerned. Fred smiled. "Let's not ask questions, love. Just go with it." Hermione laughed and got herself comfortable as Fred untied the boat, and they started slowly drifting across the still, black lake.

Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione, kissing the top of her head. She looked over at him and smiled, blushing slightly. "This is amazing, Fred. Really." Fred smiled back at her. "I'm glad you like it." He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her lips. He then pulled away and leaned back, looking up at the stars. Hermione did the same, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped one arm around her, the other arm behind his head.

They lay in silence for a bit, however it wasn't an awkward silence. They were enjoying each other's company, enjoying being snuggled up to each other. After a while, Hermione spoke up, breaking the silence. "Fred?" she asked, lifting her head so she was looking at him. "Hmm?" he responded, glancing over at her. "What was George talking about? When he said it was all set?" Fred smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you, love?" He looked down at his watch briefly, then looked back at Hermione. "You should find out any minute now." Hermione looked at him suspiciously before resting her head back on his chest.

About a minute later, Hermione's head shot back up at the sound of a loud bang. Different coloured sparks were filling the sky, and she looked on in amazement. It was a beautiful fireworks display. Fred sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around her, smiling. "Fred! It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed. The fireworks were making all sorts of different shapes in the sky, some even spiralling down into the water. The reflection in the lake was amazing, and it was sad to see it come to an end.

"I can't believe you did this for me, Fred." Hermione said, sitting herself in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Fred lifted his hand to her face and gently brushed her hair behind her ear, before leaning in and kissing her passionately. Hermione smiled into the kiss. This kiss was not like any other kiss they had shared, this one had more emotion, more passion. Fred slid his tongue along her lower lip and Hermione responded almost immediately, allowed his tongue to enter. Their tongues danced together gracefully for a while until Fred finally broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and breathing heavily.

Hermione smiled at Fred and hugged him tightly. "We should head back." She said softly. "Mmm." Fred responded, clearly not wanting to leave, but he flicked his wand and the boat drifted back to the boat house and they were back in a matter of seconds. Fred quickly jumped out of the boat first, then held out his hand to help Hermione out of it. He smiled as he started leading her back to the castle. Their date seemed to have gone pretty well.

They finally got back up to the common room and Fred walked Hermione right up to her dormitory. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I had fun, Fred. That was the best date I've ever been on." Hermione said, gazing into his eyes. Fred smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Me too. You're a really special girl, Hermione." She blushed again as Fred leaned in to give her another quick kiss on the lips. He pulled away for a second, and whispered softly. "I love you, Miss Granger." He pressed his lips back against hers, and she smiled. _He loves me_, she thought to herself. _Fred Weasley loves me_.

Fred broke away from the kiss once again and pulled her back in for one last hug, then he released her. "Goodnight, Hermione." he said as he turned to walk away, but Hermione quickly stopped him. "Fred?" He turned around, grinning at her. Hermione bit her lip. "I love you too."

**A/N Sooo yeah, I personally don't think it's my best. But I had to put something out there, considering I haven't updated in soooo long. I'm sorry, I keep getting caught up with things. I'll try stay on top of this now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, they really make my day 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. I was merely having fun creating a plot!**

**Okay I've realised I'm really bad at keeping up with this. But I just didn't know where I was gonna go with it! Leave me suggestions and stuff so I can get more chapters out quicker. :D Also this chapter is reasonably long, longer than any of the other chapters I've posted anyway... Well I hope you enjoy and again, sorry it's been so long since I've updated this. This chapter's not very good, but again, I didn't know where to go with this. Anyway enough excuses, enjoy!**

Spring was finally at Hogwarts, and Fred and Hermione often spent their lunch break together under the big oak tree by the Black Lake. The loved the view of the sun reflecting onto the still lake, and what they loved even more was being able to spend it together. Hermione took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of the crisp, spring air.

"It's so beautiful here." She said as she leaned her head back onto Fred's shoulder, who was sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. "I know," Fred whispered, placing a soft kiss against her cheek. "Just like you." Hermione blushed a little and smiled up at him. Fred laughed. "Still blushing when I compliment you, love?" Hermione laughed before playfully hitting him in the arm. "Oh, shut up." Fred let out another laugh before pulling her into his lap and pressing his lips gently against hers.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred's neck as he started moving his lips against hers. Their lips were moving together in sync until Hermione pulled back and looked down at Fred, who was staring up at her, his blue eyes warm and full of love. "Fred?" Hermione said, a look of confusion on her face. "Yeah?" Fred replied, brushing her hair behind her ear. "What do you think we are? Us?" she asked. Fred looked at her uncertainly. "What do you mean?" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess we act like we're a couple but nobody knows, except for George. I want to know what you consider us to be." Fred ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I'd like to say we're a couple. I'd love to announce you as my girlfriend. If you're ready to tell people, we'll tell people." Hermione smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "I'm ready to tell people." Fred smiled back at her. "Great." She sighed. "I don't know how Ron's going to take it, though." Fred pursed his lips and stared out into the lake.

"Ron will be fine. Don't worry about him. He blew his chance. Bloody git." He said, picking up a stone next to him and throwing it out into the lake. Hermione placed her hand gently on Fred's cheek. "I know, Fred. But I'm just worried what this will do for our friendship. He's one of my best friends. But he needs to know. So does Harry. I don't want to hide our relationship any longer." Fred looked back at Hermione and a smile crept over his lips. "I love you, Hermione." She smiled and leant down to kiss him again, this time more passionately. Eventually, she leaned back and gazed into his eyes. "I love you too, Fred."

Hermione looked down at her watch and noticed lunch was over. She sighed and released her arms from around Fred's neck, before standing and holding her arm out to Fred. "Come on," she said, sounding disappointed. "You need to go to Potions." Fred groaned and lazily pushed himself up off the ground. He took Hermione's hand and started walking up towards the castle with her. They walked in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying walking together until Fred spoke up. "Are you going to tell them now, or do you want me to come with you and do it later?" Hermione shook her head. "No, I can do it. Besides, it's probably not a good idea for you to be there. Ron would probably attack you." Fred laughed. "He knows I'm stronger than him. He wouldn't touch me. But if you want to do it by yourself, that's fine with me."

The two of them reached the dungeons and were standing outside Potions. "Good luck. If you need me, you know where to find me." Fred said, giving Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze before leaning forwards and kissing her forehead. "Thanks. I'll see you later." Hermione said before taking a deep breath and turning to make her way towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

><p>She walked through the portrait into the Common Room and found Harry and Ron sprawled on the sofa. Harry looked up and her and smiled. "Hey Mione, where you been?" Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Ron cut in. "Probably in the library. Where else does she spend her lunch breaks?" He laughed slightly. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on the seat next to them.<p>

"No, I wasn't in the library. That's what I want to talk to you about." She said, looking nervously around the room. Harry looked at her, concerned. "Go on." he said, leaning forwards slightly. Hermione looked at the two of them. Ron had a similar look to Harry's on his face. Hermione took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was with Fred." she said, so quickly it took the two boys a few seconds to process what she had just said. "Why?" Ron finally said, sternly. "Is he testing his products on you? I'll sort him out." Hermione shifted in her seat. "No, Ron, it's not that." Ron stared out the window behind Hermione, a look of worry creeping across his face. Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "What's going on, Hermione?" He asked, staring her straight in the eyes. Hermione took another deep breath.

"We're kind of... a couple." She forced out. She looked over at Ron, who had his fists clenched and was glaring at the ground. There was a brief silence until Harry cleared his throat and smiled over at Hermione. "That's great," he said, slightly awkwardly, but still showing he was happy for her. "For how long?"

"A few months." Hermione replied softly, not taking her eyes of Ron, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He looked up at Hermione and glared at her. "How could you?" he said, rising to his feet, his normally gentle features taken over by anger. "He's my brother, Hermione! I thought you felt something for me!" Hermione struggled to find words to say. "I... I thought I did too. But that changed last year after the Yule Ball. I thought you knew that." she said, trying to hold back her tears. "And after all this time you've been going around with my brother? Even though you knew how I felt about you? I can't belive you Hermione!" Ron yelled, heading closer to Hermione. Harry stood up, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder in an attempt to calm him but he shook it off roughly and stormed up to his dormitory, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione sat frozen in her seat, tears welling up in her eyes. Harry walked over to her and sat by her, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. "He'll come around, Mione." he said softly. "Just give him time." She looked up at Harry as a tear ran down her cheek. "I've ruined everything, Harry." she whispered. "He's one of my best friends and I ruined it." She wiped a tear away and rose to her feet. "You haven't ruined it, Hermione." Harry said, looking concerned. "Like I said, just give it time." Hermione nodded slightly, even more tears spilling out of her eyes as she turned around and headed out of the common room.

* * *

><p>It had been hours since Hermione had left the common room, and Harry was starting to get worried. They were sitting in the Great Hall for dinner, and Harry looked around nervously for her, but he couldn't see her. "Don't worry about her," Ron snarled. "She's probably off snogging Fred somewhere." Harry rolled his eyes. Lee Jordan, who was stuffing his face next to them, turned towards them. "She's not with Fred," he said, his mouth stuffed with mashed potato. "Fred and George have detention with Snape. Doing experimenting of their own, I'd say." Ron rolled his eyes and went back to his dinner. Harry shovelled the last of his food into his mouth and stood up. "I'll see you later." he muttered to Ron as he turned around and headed out of the Great Hall.<p>

Harry made his way up to the second floor and into the library, hoping to find Hermione but he couldn't see her anywhere. He sighed and headed up towards the common room. When he made it through the portrait, he saw Fred and George sitting on the sofa, looking scruffy and annoyed. Harry walked up to them and leant on the armrest.

"Hi Harry." George said, staring at him and noticing the worried expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Fred turned around and raised an eyebrow. Harry sighed. "Fred, have you seen Hermione?" Fred sat up and stared at Harry. "Not since lunch, why?" Harry cleared his throat nervously. "Well, it's just Hermione told us about you two, and she got upset at Ron's reaction and left, I haven't seen her since. She wasn't at dinner and she's not in the library."

Fred rose immediately to his feet, looking as worried as ever and ran out of the common room. He ran down the millions of stairs in the Grand Staircase until he reached the Entrance Hall. He headed towards the first place he could think of - the big oak tree by the lake. He sprinted down the stone path and came to a halt as he reached the tree. She wasn't there. Fred sighed and leaned against the tree. He racked his brains to try and think of where else she could have gone when he heard a small cough coming from around the corner. He walked through the boathouse and poked his head around the corner to see Hermione sitting on one of the many steps that lead back up to the castle, her head in her arms and shaking.

"Mione..." he said softly as he sat himself next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him, her face tear stained and her brown eyes full of sadness. "I ruined it." she whispered, her voice shaky. "I've ruined our friendship." Fred kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. Hermione let the tears fall once again, staining Fred's shirt. "No you haven't love." he said softly. "He's just stubborn. He'll get over himself soon enough. I promise." Hermione lifted her head and Fred leant in, pressing his lips against hers. He shivered as his face pressed against hers; it was as cold as ice. Fred stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand and helped her to her feet. "Come on, you're freezing, we need to get you inside." Hermione nodded and squeezed Fred's hand as the two of them walked back up towards the castle.

* * *

><p>They headed into the common room and sat down on the sofa, Fred's arm wrapped tightly around Hermione as she snuggled into him. She had stopped crying now, being in the arms of Fred seemed to comfort her better than anything else. They stayed like this for about half an hour, talking, cuddling, and even kissing a bit. It was starting to get late, and Hermione let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes.<p>

"Go to bed, love. You're exhausted." Fred whispered, caressing her head. Hermione nodded and stood up, holding her arm out to Fred to grab. He took her hand and stood up, before wrapping his arms tightly around her. Hermione threw her hands around his neck and hugged him tightly. Fred then pulled his head back slightly and leaned in towards her, pressing his lips against hers. He ran his tongue along her lip, asking for permission and Hermione eagerly opened her mouth, letting him in. Fred slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues danced together, and they once again felt themselves feeling like the only people on the planet.

"Oh bloody hell!" they heard from behind them. They pulled away from each other immediately and turned to the source of the sound. Ron was standing in the doorway, glaring at the two of them. "Shit." Fred muttered as he stepped towards his little brother.


End file.
